Por la Ventana
by Ale-chan
Summary: Kanon es maestro en la universidad que tiene una ligera obsesión con su trabajo, pero pronto una nueva obsesión será la que comience a regir sus horas de salida. MiloxKanon. AU.


**Por la Ventana**

Con un sonoro suspiro se estiró y recargó su espalda en el respaldo de su asiento. Una rápida mirada hacia la ventana le dio una idea de lo temprano que era. Solo para estar seguro, estiró su mano derecha y leyó la hora en su viejo reloj digital.

6:42 pm

Era una hora más temprano de lo que solía terminar de trabajar.

Bueno, no realmente.

Lo que pasaba era él siempre estaba listo para irse como por las cuatro de la tarde, pero siempre se las ingeniaba para encontrar algo más qué hacer por las cuatro horas siguientes (dándose el tiempo prudente para comer, por supuesto).

Él era maestro en la universidad y, aunque no fuera de tiempo completo (su cheque de paga siempre se lo recordaba), permanecía casi todo el día en su oficina.

Las investigaciones que había llegado a realizar, sin mencionar claro está, el asunto de sus contactos, le permitieron obtener un pequeño cubículo privado. Privado. Cada día había menos de esos en el edificio en el que trabajaba.

Tenía todo lo que necesitaba en ese pequeño cuarto. Desde su fiel computadora hasta aquella cajita escondida en donde guardaba celosamente la comida chatarra y el refresco que el jefe de departamento prohibía. Era por eso que pasaba tanto tiempo ahí. No era que no tuviera vida social, era solo que la limitaba a los viernes y a los fines de semana. En realidad, todo había empezado en su afán de tener aquellos tres días lo más libres posibles, pero pronto, su trabajo excesivo se había vuelto una rutina y se esforzaba aunque no tuviera planes en mente.

6:55 pm

Ya había estado perdiendo demasiado el tiempo. Intentó recordar si tenía algo más que hacer pero no encontró nada en su archivero mental. Tal vez debería hacerle caso a su hermano y comprar una bendita agenda. Sí. Tal vez mañana.

Pronto comenzó a aburrirse y decidió que si se iba a picar el ojo, lo mejor era hacerlo en casa. Al menos ahí podría ver la televisión con el ojo que le quedara sano.

En menos de 4 minutos estuvo listo para irse. Tomó su maletín, su chamarra y sus llaves y salió con rapidez de la oficina (otra disciplina que había desarrollado para evitar toparse con el tránsito de las 8:30). Se despidió con un simple movimiento de cabeza de las dos señoras que vigilaban el vestíbulo y, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de ponerse la chamarra, salió del edificio.

Pronto estaba en su automóvil, un tanto sorprendido por la diferencia tan radical en la iluminación celeste que tan solo una hora podía ocasionar. Por lo demás, todo era igual. Tal vez había menos coches, pero no eran tan pocos como para hacer una verdadera diferencia.

A mitad del camino recordó que él siempre manejaba escuchando música, así que encendió el reproductor solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que su querido hermano, al cual le había prestado el automóvil el domingo, había dejado adentro uno de sus discos con 'cultura'.

_Grande Polonaise Brillante_ comenzó a retumbar en su cabeza.

Se encontraba ya a solo dos cuadras de su casa cuando un semáforo en rojo le hizo extender su tarde cultural. Para pasar el tiempo entre el cambio de luces, decidió mirar hacia los espectaculares de su alrededor, pero no había nada nuevo.

Entonces, una lucecita llamó su atención.

Se encontraba en el edificio gris de su izquierda, en la planta baja. Una gran ventana dejaba ver el interior de lo que parecía ser un pequeño departamento y, sentado frente a ella, estaba un hombre trabajando en su computadora.

Aquel muchacho de cara borrosa parecía estar muy concentrado en su trabajo, pero no por eso dejaba de meterse a la boca algo que el conductor quiso adivinar como gajos de naranja.

Kanon sonrió ante la idea de su hermano regañándolo por comer en su escritorio.

-'Está lleno de bichos.'

Le decía.

¿Y qué? Como aquel hombre en la ventana podía constatar, todo sabía mejor si no perdías demasiado tiempo comiéndolo.

Un fuerte sonido le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones. El semáforo ya estaba en verde y era hora de seguir adelante.

* * *

6:43 pm

Sus alumnos se habían portado especialmente irritantes aquella mañana, así que había decidido aplicarles el examen una semana antes. Aún faltaba otra semana para eso, pero su plan era escribir esa tarde uno de los tres problemas que planeaba aplicar.

Si aún tenía cosas qué hacer ¿por qué miraba tan constantemente el reloj?

Eso no le había pasado antes. Ni siquiera los viernes de fines de semana largos.

Sin embargo, la respuesta al porqué de su impaciencia era clara. Quería volver a ver al muchacho comedor de naranjas una vez más y temía que si salía demasiado tarde, no lo alcanzaría.

Pero eso era absurdo ¿no? Se trataba de una persona de cara, en realidad, desconocida. Apenas y podría adivinar sus facciones y lo único que la caracterizaba era su largo cabello azulado. Por lo demás, podría tratarse de una mujer muy, pero muy masculina.

6:53 pm

Tomó las llaves y su maletín.

No podía tratarse de una mujer ¿verdad? Tendría que asegurarse de eso esa noche cuando pasara frente a la ventana.

La chamarra permaneció abandonada sobre el montón de hojas en donde la habían recostado.

* * *

6:30 pm

Bueno, definitivamente la persona a la que espiaba no se trataba de una mujer. Con mucha suerte lo había visto levantarse de su escritorio y pudo constatar que su estatura era grande hasta para un hombre, sin mencionar la característica falta de curvas con las que contaba.

Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a idearse en su mente la vida de aquel joven.

Se le antojaba estudiando preparatoria en una escuela de gobierno, no muy atento a sus clases pero bastante inteligente; de esos que frustran tanto a los maestros. Se imaginó a sí mismo poniéndole un 5 para darle un buen escarmiento.

También pensó que el muchacho podría estar pensando en estudiar una carrera de humanidades. De esas en las que tienes que quemarte las pestañas leyendo y no escribiendo numeritos hoja tras hoja.

Seguramente no estudiaba para sus exámenes y al final acabaría coqueteándole a la chica intelectual para que le pasara las respuestas. Una técnica ya bien conocida por él y que seguramente siempre le funcionaba.

Él estaría siempre en Internet chateando o buscando tonterías. Tal vez, de cuando en cuando, pidiendo que le pasaran alguna tarea.

Muy probablemente era un ávido bebedor.

6:54 pm

Tendría qué asegurarse si al menos era lo suficientemente discreto como para no tomar entre semana.

Esta vez no olvidó la chamarra.

* * *

7:26 pm

Maldijo para sí. De reojo pudo ver la luz de la ventana encendida, pero el semáforo no le permitió seguir con su contemplación.

* * *

7:42 pm

Debió de haberse imaginado que el tránsito de los viernes no le permitiría llegar a tiempo a su cita inexistente.

La luz del departamento estaba apagada. Seguramente su preparatoriano se había ido a estudiar la fermentación del etanol.

* * *

Con el paso de las semanas, Kanon comenzó a adquirir una nueva rutina. Su hora de salida ahora era a las 7 de la noche a más tardar (Menos los viernes. Pronto descubrió que no importaba cuán temprano llegara, no lo encontraría.)

No se consideraba un acosador de verdad. Todo aquello le parecía un juego tonto del que pronto se olvidaría.

Posiblemente solo se trataba de una excusa de su subconsciente para exigirle llegar más temprano a casa.

Pero era extraño, de un rato para acá, sospechaba que la mirada era correspondida.

Rió quedamente.

Su mente estaba jugando con él de un modo muy cruel.

11:43 am

Abrió su agenda nueva y leyó su plan para medio día: "Fiesta de despedida para el Dr. Keller."

El anciano extranjero finalmente había aceptado el retiro y era hora de que sus colegas lo despidieran con un empalagoso pastel de tres leches con un poco de refresco y unas cuantas papitas rancias.

Tomó una pluma y escribió con tinta roja en el espacio de dos hojas: "Recordar tirar esta estúpida agenda."

Era viernes. No vería a su irresponsable preparatoriano.

* * *

7:15 pm

Ya había pasado un cuarto de hora desde la que debía de ser su salida, pero seguía trabajando. Más bien, seguía empacando.

"Cambios de logística."

Le dijeron.

Esa era una elegante y cruel forma de decirle que a partir de mañana tendría que mudarse a la oficina que antes era del Dr. Keller. Al principio la idea le fascinó. Aquel cubículo era al menos tres veces más grande que el de ahora, pero pronto descubrió que las cosas no serían tan perfectas: tendría que compartir la oficina con un doctor que había cambiado de departamento hacía poco.

Ya se lo imaginaba regañándolo por comer frente a la computadora, escuchando sus llamadas personales y comentándole sobre su aburrida vida personal.

7:47 pm

Una noche más sin el preparatoriano.

* * *

9:05 pm

-"Buenos días."

Dijo de mala gana mientras entraba a su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

-"Buenas."

Kanon se sorprendió un tanto ante la joven voz del doctor. Se asomó de una gran pila de archiveros viejos y se sorprendió aún más al ver a quién le pertenecía.

-"¿Doctor?"- Preguntó remarcando la primera palabra.

-"Apenas hace unos meses."- Rió el novato mientras se estiraba para tomar de su escritorio un trozo de manzana partida. –"Milo está bien."

¿Naranjas?

¡Y pensar que todo ese tiempo su preparatoriano había estado comiendo manzanas!

-"Usted debe ser el doctor Tsatsos, supongo."

-"Sí."

¿Preparatoriano?

Pero qué ciego se había visto.

-"Espero que no te moleste compartir cubículo. Parece ser que hay sobrepoblación."- Como dando por fin la conversación, siguió prestándole atención a las hojas sobre las que escribía. Hojas llenas de numeritos.

¿Humanidades?

¡Maldición!

¿Cómo pudo haberse equivocado tanto?

-"¡Ah!"- Exclamó el otro como si recién se acordara de algo sumamente importante. –"Tenía pensado en, si no eras un doctor viejo y aburrido, invitarte a tomar algo el viernes. Para conocernos. Creo que nos andaremos viendo mucho."

Al menos había acertado con lo de bebedor.

-"Eso estaría bien."

* * *

8:30 pm

Kanon había acabado de trabajar hacía una hora y media.

Ya tampoco tenía necesidad de salir antes de las 7, pues llevaba todo este tiempo hablando con su falso preparatoriano.

-"¿Y tú por dónde vives?"

-"Como a dos cuadras de tu casa."- Contestó sin pensar en realidad en las consecuencias.

-"No recuerdo haber mencionado dónde vivía."- Milo arqueó la ceja y sonrió divertido.

-"¡Ah, es cierto!"- Kanon tuvo que inventarse una expresión de sorpresa. –"Te confundí con alguien. Con un joven al que siempre atinaba a ver desde su ventana cuando iba a casa."

-"¿Joven?"

-"Preparatoriano. Creo que acabó estudiando humanidades o algo así. Le gustaban las naranjas."

-"Ah…"- Dio un rápido trago a su cerveza clandestina. –"¿Sabes? Eso me recuerda a un amigo que tenía. Trabajaba en una empresa de publicidad y tenía muy buenas ideas pero no siempre lo contrataban porque era un pelín desmarañado."

-"¿Y qué fue de él?"

-"No sé. Supongo que se casó o algo. Con una bella mujer. Si."

Kanon miró hacia el techo un tanto confundido.

-"No sé cómo es que mi preparatoriano te recordó eso."

-"Ah… es que él siempre me veía trabajando en la computadora desde su auto."

-"No me has dicho en dónde vives."

-"Hoy no traje auto. Si me llevas te invitaré un café."- Se puso de pie y tomó sus cosas del escritorio.

-"¿A tu publicista le gustaba el café?"

-"No sé… que se vaya al demonio. Ya encontré algo mejor."

Llaves, maletín, chamarra.

* * *

8:58 am

La oficina seguía vacía.

Sus dueños llegarían hasta dentro de una hora más.

Juntos y con tazas de café en mano.

**Comentario de la Autora: **¡WIIII! El primer AU no crossover que hago... creo. Eh... no sé. XP Esta es una idea que estuvo vagando en mi mente toooda la semana. Fue inspirada precisamente, por un departamento cuyas luces siempre veo encendidas cada que voy a casa desde la universidad. Es una pena que yo no haya visto a un chico guapo como Milongas. Hn... no sé. No creo que haya mayor comentario. Es de esas cosas que uno simplemente tiene que escribir. ¡Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
